Feelings of a Twin Brother
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is a sequel to "Long-lost Penguins" Gizmo just turned 13 and feels like he's been left-out after a little argument with Cody. This is very heartfelt and filled with total angst. Give me some reviews, please!
1. Understanding Feelings

Feelings of a Twin Brother

by: Terrell James

Summary: This is a sequel to "Long Lost Penguins". It sets in 3 weeks after Gizmo and Cody found each other. However, Gizmo feels a little left-out because he likes to be around everyone. This is a little heartfelt, mixed with angst and stuff. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Understanding Feelings

It's been 3 weeks since Cody Maverick found his long-lost twin brother, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick and have been getting along together ever since. Gizmo is now 13 and is thinking about being close to Cody and starts to focus more on brotherhood. It was sunset on Pen Gu Island and Gizmo watched over the sunset and seeing the waves crashing down. He stares in awe, and begins to see the waves in a perspective. Along came Cody who seemed a bit ambitious. He surprised Gizmo by covering his eyes with his fins.

"Guess who?" asked Cody, jokingly.

Gizmo chuckled and said, "Hi, Cody."

"What you doing, man?" asked Cody.

"Nothing, just looking at the waves in a beautiful sunset. Pen Gu doesn't get much better than this." said Gizmo.

"That's true." said Cody.

"So what you been doing?" asked Gizmo.

"Well, I'm pretty much living out my dream, if that's what you want to know." said Cody.

"Okay, then. Now that I'm 13, I've been pretty much thinking about back to being a little brother again, although I am facing some pretty hard facts on adolesence." said Gizmo.

Cody chuckled and said, "Well, you get used to it. Adolescence isn't a big deal, you know. It's a sign that makes you realize that you're a pre-teen. I'm almost a young adult, however, I still have feelings." said Cody.

"I do. I just don't know why they think about it so often." said Gizmo.

"Well, I'm pretty much trying to understand your feelings the same you're understanding mine. So let's try to make sure that we can come to each other when there's an issue and we'll try to get through it." said Cody.

"Sounds good to me." said Gizmo.

"All right. I'll be in North Beach if you need me." said Cody, as he stood up.

"Okay, later." said Gizmo.


	2. Minor Conflicts

Chapter 2: Minor Conflicts

The next day, Gizmo walked across the island and looked for Cody. When he got there, a few penguins challenged Cody for a little 'who's the better surfer' thing and began to see what's up. As Gizmo walked across the beach, Cody became a little more competitive and a little assertive.

"So, what's going on?" asked Gizmo.

"Cody and Tank are going to battle it out for who's the better surfer here." said one penguin.

Gizmo gives the other penguins a little stern stare and said to the penguin, "They're still going head-to-head? Come on, nobody's better than one person. There's more important things than winning."

"How can you figure?" asked the penguin.

"It's not important. The thing is, if you're too competitive, you basically think winning is better than having fun. That totally sucks. Nobody is better than one surfer. It's just a stupid little contest." said Gizmo.

"Try telling that to the penguins." said the penguin.

"Whatev. I think it's very sad." said Gizmo.

"Who do you think is going to win?" said another penguin.

"Cody. No contest." answered Gizmo.

"How do you know Cody Maverick?" asked the penguin.

"He's my twin brother." said Gizmo.

"Seriously?" said the female penguin.

"Course." said Gizmo.

40 minutes later, Gizmo went to Z's beach for a little surfing, to just have fun. He showed off his sickest moves and began to do little flips, turns, corkscrews and breakmoves. After catching a few waves, Cody comes in looking furious and Gizmo followed him around to see what's wrong, which starts to get on Cody's nerves. As Cody stopped, Gizmo stopped also. Cody turned around and saw Gizmo looking a little concered.

"What do you want?" asked Cody.

"Just wanted to see what's wrong." said Gizmo.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong. Tank beat me again! That's what's wrong. I was surfing the waves, feeling pretty good, when suddenly, he zooms in front of me, blocking every move I try to make and then he pushed me out of the water. As I swam back to shore, Tank comes up in my face and said, 'I beat you again! I'm better than you, shorty!' I didn't even want to say anything, so I smacked his face. It's totally unfair!" said Cody.

Gizmo stared at Cody a little confused and a bit disorientated and said, "I think you're overreacting. It's just a little competition. It doesn't mean anything. Too much competitiveness will destroy you."

Cody stared at Gizmo, looking angry and said, "What do you know about it? You're only 13. You just don't understand, man."

"Yeah, I do. I was like one of these stupid competitors who seem too competitive and pushing themseleves too hard back in L.A. I remember looking at them and myself and I've consumed their attitude and became one of them. I felt guilty afterwards and decided that if competitors start to be too competitive, you start pressuring yourself. You have to handle these thing maturely. I really think you should be okay with that loss." said Gizmo.

Cody scoffed and said, "Why am I even wasting my time talking to you? Why should you care about me anyway?"

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to care about you. We have to understand each other's feelings. You're just having a bad day, that's all." said Gizmo, as he tries to put his fin over his brother's shoulder, then shoves him away.

"Dude, is that really necessary? I'm just trying to help." said Gizmo.

"Well, I don't want your help. In fact, just don't talk to me anymore. I'm really getting sick of you, man." said Cody, furiously.

"I know you don't mean that. Seriously." said Gizmo, softly.

"If it would really makes me feel better, just leave me alone. I don't even want to see you, talk to you or even know you. I don't even need you anymore." said Cody, as he walks away.

Gizmo stopped him by the fin and said, "Dude, please. Don't leave me. I've already been through the same crap about being without a brother for 4 years. I don't want to go through it again."

"Giz, I don't care. I will never be your brother again. Just don't talk to me anymore. Leave me alone and stay out of my life!" screamed Cody, as he walks away.

Gizmo stared at Cody, looking shaken and heartbroken. Then, he whispered to himself, "I want you to be." Gizmo sighed and sat down as the tears streamed down his face and started to cry. Gizmo felt scared about having no one around and that no one wants to be around him. Big Z came up to Gizmo and put his fin around his shoulder. Z said, "I heard about the argument. What happened?"

Gizmo sniffled and wiped his eyes and said, "I don't know, man. Cody got mad that he lost to Tank for a 'Who's a better surfer' competition. I told him winning doesn't matter, but he doesn't care and he won't talk to me anymore nor be my brother anymore. That hurt me so hard. I lived 4 years without Cody around and it's been very tragic for me."

Z sighed and said, "I thought Cody understood that winning isn't everything. I need to talk to him and straighten this out."

"Would you?" asked Gizmo.

"Of course. You have feelings and he doesn't understand it and that really hurt you so bad." said Z.

"I know. Thanks, man. You've always been my role model growing up in Shiverpool. I wish you were my dad." said Gizmo.

Z closed his eyes and chuckled softly and said, "I've heard that somewhere. Do you need a hug?"

"Yes, I do." Gizmo said.

He came up to Z and gave him a big hug and said, "If there's someone to talk to, come to me, Lani or everyone else and we'll help you out."

"Thanks, man." Gizmo said.


	3. Left Out Gizmo

Chapter 3: Left-Out Gizmo

As afternoon turns to early sunset, Gizmo went around North Beach, looking very down in the dumps after what Cody said to Gizmo. He put his head down on his knees and merely sighed to himself. Rory Nubbins came up to Gizmo what the problem is. Rory put his fin on his shoulder and said, "Mind if I join you?"

Gizmo turned around looking a bit moody and said, "Do whatever you want. I'm the only one here, remember?"

Rory sat down with Gizmo and said, "How's it going, mate?"

Gizmo sighed exasperately and said, "How's it going? I've been scared to know that my own brother won't be able to care for me anymore. Now it's a reality. Cody got really upset that he got beaten by Tank in a little competition that wasn't even a big deal. Cody thought winning is everything, but it doesn't. Now he won't talk to me and I've got no one to hang out with."

Rory looked at Gizmo and said, "Well, is it okay if I hang out with you?"

Gizmo looked at Rory and said, "You, hanging out with me? You're serious?"

"Of course. When I first thought you were gonna be living here, I always thought you needed someone to hang out with you and not feel left out. I would like to hang out with you." said Rory.

Gizmo smiled and said, "You're like a second big brother to me since I got here. So I guess we could hang out."

"Great! Cody's a good bloke and he's lucky to have a brother like you. Want to catch a few waves with me?" said Rory.

"Let's do it, just for the fun of it!" exclaimed Gizmo.

Rory and Gizmo got their surfboards and surfed for an hour until sunset. Gizmo showed Rory his moves and became impressed with it. Gizmo paddled his board to Rory and said, "What ya think?"

Rory looked shocked and said, "That was outstanding! Very awesome! How did you make those kinds of moves, mate?"

Gizmo chuckled and said, "I got skills. I've been practicing since I was about 9 or 10 back in L.A."

"You're from Los Angeles, California? Must be a big celebrity there." said Rory.

"Dude, get serious. I was originally from Shiverpool, Antarctica until a big ice storm came and flew me away 300 feet away from Antarctica until I got to Los Angeles when I was 8 and I've been there ever since until I moved here. I thought coming here was to bring me and Cody together. I still wish we would hang out again." said Gizmo.

"You will. He'll be all right. Maybe he'll realize he hurt your feelings and come to apologize. You'll see." said Rory.

"You think so?" said Gizmo.

"I know so." said Rory.

"Thanks, man. You the only one who cares about me so much. Then, again, everyone does. There's a wave. Wanna catch it?" said Gizmo.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rory.

Rory and Gizmo surfed until the sun went down and started to bond with each other. On Z's beach, Z played his ukelele to set his mood a little bit. Then, Cody came over and saw Z playing his ukelele.

"What are you doing?" asked Cody.

Z stopped and said, "Playing my instrument. So I heard you've been pretty tough on Gizmo, haven't you?"

Cody felt a little shock on his side and said, "You heard?"

"Pretty much. Just because Gizmo said, 'winning isn't everything', doesn't mean you don't care about him. You really hurt his feelings and he's very vulnerable without a brother." explained Z.

"Well, he should've told me about winning. He's too young to understand about it. I really didn't want him to feel the same way I felt. How could you know?" said Cody.

"I think you're forgetting what I've said when you found out I'm Big Z. Winning really isn't everything. You should just learn to have fun. I think you forgot about that when I trained you. Surfing is about having fun, not proving that you're better than someone else or when someone's first. He told me he's been that way since he was in L.A." said Z.

Cody looked at himself and realized that he didn't listen to Gizmo and felt a little guilty about it. He also felt guilty about what he said to Gizmo and wishes that he could take it back. Then, Cody said, "Oh, man. You're right and so is Gizmo. I've been thinking about myself and losing to Tank that I didn't think about his feelings. Surfing really is about having fun and I suddenly ignored it. I really hurt his feelings. What should I do?"

"Yeah, here's a crazy idea: Maybe you should apologize to him and realize that me and Giz was right and you were wrong." said Z.

"Yeah. I guess. Where is he now?" said Cody.

"He's in North Beach, surfing, I guess." said Z.

"Thanks, man. I got to go find him and tell him that I'm here to be his brother again." said Cody, as he ran off.


	4. Forgiving Gizmo

Chapter 4: Forgiving Gizmo

As sunset turns to night, Rory and Gizmo looked at the night sky and began to bond with each other, then Chicken Joe came up and said, "Hey, man. Mind if me and the Pen Guans join you guys?"

"Of course." said Gizmo.

Joe and the Pen Guans sat down and looked at the sky together. Gizmo asked, "How are you, Joe?"

"Doing okay." said Joe. "Not much happened lately, so..."

"Yeah. I've been a little depressed all day." explained Gizmo.

"How so?" asked Joe.

"Well, Cody got really mad about being beaten by Tank for that so-called, 'Who's a better surfer' and I told him winning isn't everything and he won't talk to me anymore." said Gizmo.

"Whoa. That's harsh, man." said Joe.

"My safest haven to get away from the conflict was surfing, just for fun. I've been hanging out with Rory since later this afternoon and we've bonded so quickly. I should've asked you first." said Gizmo.

"Yeah, maybe you should work this out together and he'll apologize to you soon." said Joe.

"Hope so." said Gizmo.

Just then, Cody came up and saw Joe, Gizmo, Rory and the Pen Guans looking at the sky and said, " Hey guys, can I talk to Gizmo for a second?"

"Of course. I need to get some rest anyway. You gonna be okay, mate?" said Rory.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for hanging out with me. We'll hook up." Gizmo said.

"Cool. Good night, guys." Rory said, as he walked off, leaving Gizmo, Joe and Cody to talk. Cody sat down next to Gizmo and Joe and started to talk to him.

"So, you feeling okay?" asked Cody.

"I guess." answered Gizmo.

"Listen, I realized that I was wrong and you were right. Winning really isn't everything. It's not a big deal. I was just mad that Tank beat me today. I didn't mean to take it on you and hurt your feelings. What I said, was out of line, okay? I didn't mean what I said. I was so into beating Tank that I completely forgot that surfing is about having fun. I take back everything I said and I'm really sorry, man." said Cody.

"It's okay, dude. As long as you care about me. Are we still brothers?" said Gizmo.

"Of course we are. We're gonna be here for each other, no matter what." said Cody.

Both Cody and Gizmo smiled and gave each other a hug while Joe wipes his eyes and said, "That is so nice! I'm just a little overemotional with that little picture moment."

"So, Joe, I realized that you've been treating my brother like he's yours. Is that true?" asked Gizmo.

"Yep. We've been friends since we met in the Big Z Surfing Contest and became like brothers ever since. That's the most coolest type of friendship between a chicken and a penguin. It's awesome, man." said Joe.

"Yeah, I know. Whatever comes our way, me and Joe are going to be friends for life." said Cody.

As Cody, Joe and Gizmo socialized with each other, Big Z came up and saw them talking and laughing. Z smiled and started to walk away, liking the experience knowing that Cody and Gizmo are gonna be brothers forever.


	5. Promise to be There

Chapter 5: Promise to Be There

The next morning, Cody walked across the beach and felt the waves in his feet and felt the rush of the waves and peace. Gizmo came up from behind him and sees Cody watching the waves.

"Doesn't that feel peaceful? You don't feel anything like this back in L.A." said Gizmo.

"Well, do you think I can go?" asked Cody.

"Tell you what, when I come back for a visit, I'll take you and your friends along. Is that cool?" asked Gizmo.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Cody, happily. "I'm so glad you're my brother."

Later this morning, Rory, Z and Joe came in and saw Gizmo and Cody. They looked and waved at them. Rory came up to them and said, "Hey, mates. The waves are monstrous this morning. We feel like catching it. Wanna join us?"

Gizmo and Cody looked at each other and said, "Do we ever!"

Rory smiled and said, "Cool. Meet you in 10 minutes."

Gizmo and Cody brought in their surfboards and looked at each other and Cody said, "Dude, I promise that I will be here for you like you did for me. I'm just sorry I didn't see it. I was back to being so competitive."

Gizmo stuck out his fin and said, "Dude, it's okay. You were never meant to be one of those pushy competitive jerks."

Cody looked at Gizmo very confused and said, "Hey!"

Gizmo laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. You know I love you, bro."

"Love you too, man." said Cody.

"Let's catch the waves!" exclaimed Gizmo, happily.

"Thought you never said it!" said Cody.

They walked off and the radio played Aly and & AJ's song, "Protecting Me." As they surfed the waves in the morning hours, the song began to play.

_You, you're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night_

_You're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around_

_There you are_

_You're not that far, cause_

_Whenever, wherever, baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight_

_With all your might_

_And you'll never let me go_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me_

_You, you listen to me when_

_I speak out loud and you_

_You know right when my heart's been bend_

_When my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's okay_

_Whenever, wherever, baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight_

_With all your might_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_When it's my turn (my turn)_

_To help you out (Help you out)_

_I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever, wherever, baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me (Let me go)_

_Whenever, wherever baby_

_I'll protect you no matter what_

_Hold you tight with all my might and I'll never let you go (let you go)_

_You, you're always there for me_

_When i need you most_

_Day and night, you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me_

As the boys got off the water and laid in the sun, Gizmo and Cody walked across the beach and promised themselves to be right by their sides, no matter what. They'll always be there whenever they need each other when they need it most.


End file.
